Comifest Doujinka Gouenji-kun
by Kuroka
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Kazemaru Ichirouta, yang notabenenya hanyalah seorang siswa biasa di SMP Raimon, terjebak menjadi asisten dadakan dari teman sekelasnya yang ternyata adalah seorang doujinka.


****Disclaimer:****

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning:**

OOC, typo, plot hole dan lain sebagainya sebab fic ini belum sempat dibeta karena dikerjakan secara buru-buru. _#plak #curhat #yoweislah_

**Note:**

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari serial** Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**.

* * *

Tok-tok-tok. Seorang siswa berambut _teal_ mengetuk sebuah pintu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Permisi, Gouenji-kun. Ini aku, Kazemaru. Aku ke sini untuk menyerahkan buku cata—"

—_Drapdrapdrap._ Brak.

"Kazemaru, ini darurat! Aku sedang butuh bantuan sekarang juga!"

"..Eh?"

Dalam sekejap mata, tahu-tahu saja Kazemaru sudah ditarik oleh sang pemuda berkulit _tan_ masuk ke dalam mulut pintu.

* * *

**Comifest Doujinka Gouenji-kun**

by Kuroka

* * *

Jadi, di sinilah Kazemaru. Berdua saja dengan Gouenji Shuuya, teman sekelasnya yang jarang sekali—atau bahkan tidak pernah—mengobrol dengannya. Bahkan sekedar tegur sapa pun tidak. Alasannya karena selama ini Gouenji selalu memasang raut wajah yang kurang bersahabat, ditambah lagi ia juga lebih sering terlihat merenung sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Namun siapa sangka jika ternyata Gouenji memang dilahirkan dengan wajah demikian, sehingga diamnya Gouenji pun akan terlihat seperti _bad mood_nya Bu Hitomiko—wali kelas Gouenji dan Kazemaru—di mata orang-orang. Adapun alasan mengapa ia sering terlihat termenung, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena ternyata yang bersangkutan sedang sibuk memikirkan plot untuk cerita _doujinshi_nya.

…_Doujinshi_?

Ya, _Doujinshi_.

Usut punya usut, ternyata pemuda berkulit gelap ini adalah seorang _doujinka_.

Yap. Siapapun pasti tidak pernah ada yang menyangka jika anak dengan tampang bak preman pasar kaget sepertinya adalah seorang _doujinka_. Termasuk Kazemaru Ichirouta, yang notabenenya hanyalah seorang siswa biasa di SMP Raimon. Kazemaru sendiri saat ini sedang membantu Gouenji mewarnai beberapa naskah _doujinshi_nya (karena terpaksa, tentu saja). Anak itu sama sekali tak menyangka jika tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas untuk mengayomi teman sekelasnya dari kesusahan; yakni mengantarkan catatan pelajaran pada temannya yang sudah tidak masuk selama tiga hari berturut-turut tersebut, akan berakhir menjadi seperti ini.

"Gouenji-kun… yang ini sudah selesai kuhitamkan." Ucap Kazemaru dengan nada suara yang sedatar papan jalan. Jelas saja; pemuda itu sebetulnya tidak mau berada di tempat _itu_.

"Hmm, baguslah. Kalau begitu tolong warnai halaman yang berikutnya juga, ya." Gumam Gouenji yang tampak masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya tanpa sedikit pun memikirkan perasaan Kazemaru.

Kazemaru menggerutu dalam hati. Padahal baru setengah jam yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat Gouenji, yang selama ini terkenal setia dengan tampang _stoic_nya, terlihat begitu panik seperti tadi. Kazemaru pikir, ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk memahami lebih jauh lagi salah satu anak bua—_teman sekelasnya_, sebab sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas untuk mengayomi teman sekelasnya dari kesusahan sehingga ia perlu memahami setiap karakter dari teman-temannya. Begini-begini, rasa tanggung jawab dan harga diri Kazemaru itu tinggi. Begitu pula dengan tekanan darahnya.

Akan tetapi apa yang menjadi ekspetasi Kazemaru di awal rupanya berkebalikan dengan kenyataan yang ada. Realitanya, Gouenji tetap saja mengacuhkannya, seolah-olah tidak ada makhluk kasat mata lain selain dirinya di dalam kamar yang sempit tersebut.

Untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedingin kulkas, Kazemaru mencoba untuk memulai percakapan yang interaktif dengan Gouenji.

"Hei, Gouenji-kun."

"Hm?"

"Sebetulnya kau sedang membuat _doujinshi_ apa?"

"OTPku."

Kening Kazemaru mengerut. "O…TP_?"_

"Ya."

Kazemaru termangu di tempat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat naskah _doujinshi_ yang tersebar di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ini… OTPmu?" Tanya Kazemaru (meski ia sendiri masih belum tahu apa kepanjangan dari singkatan tersebut).

"_Aa."_

Kazemaru memutuskan untuk banting setir mengganti topik pertanyaannya.

"Yang laki-laki ini namanya siapa?"

"Romejin."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Hirobalt."

"..Hmm. Kalau yang perempuan ini?"

"Mizelet."

"Ooh.."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kazemaru pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya supaya ia bisa cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Kurang lebih empat puluh menit kemudian, Kazemaru selesai mewarnai seluruh naskah _doujinshi_ milik Gouenji. Pemuda berkuncir kuda itu lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa linu karena ia sudah duduk dalam posisi yang sama selama hampir dua jam lamanya. Sementara itu, Gouenji sedang memeriksa seluruh hasil pekerjaan Kazemaru secara seksama.

"Hmm, hmm…. Oke, bagus. Kalau begini, kemungkinan besar aku bisa mencetaknya sesuai jadwal…" Gumam Gouenji sambil tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu lalu merapikan naskahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah map.

Usai mengamankan naskah _doujinshi_nya, Kazemaru duduk di hadapan Kazemaru yang masih tidur-tiduran di lantai. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Pak Ketua Kelas. Kalau tidak ada Pak Ketua Kelas, mungkin besok aku juga akan bolos—"

Seketika itu juga Kazemaru bangkit dari posisi malas-malasannya.

"—Jadi, selama tiga hari ini kau tidak masuk karena bolos?"

Gouenji mengangguk polos sepolos kangkung cah polos.

"…Jangan bilang kalau kau membolos karena sibuk dengan _doujinshi_ ini—"

"—_Keteteran,_ lebih tepatnya." Koreksi Gouenji kemudian.

Kazemaru menampar jidatnya keras-keras.

"Duh, kau ini...!" Kazemaru mendengus keras, bersiap untuk menceramahi Gouenji—sebab sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas untuk mengayomi teman sekelasnya dari kesusahan dengan mengingatkannya supaya tidak membolos lagi. Kalau Gouenji ketahuan membolos oleh Bu Hitomiko, bisa-bisa anak itu akan kena masalah—

"Dan lagi, apa-apaan dengan panggilan 'Pak Ketua Kelas' itu…?" Kazemaru masih menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Padahal saat pertama bertemu tadi, Gouenji masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan biasa.

"…Sebab Pak Ketua Kelas adalah Pak Ketua Kelas?" jawab Gouenji polos sepolos kangkung cah polos tanpa kangkung cah polos.

Iya.

Memang tidak salah, sih.

Tapi…

"…Ya tapi kenapa harus pakai _'Pak'_ segala?!"

Gouenji terkesiap.

"Jadi… Pak Ketua Kelas ingin dipanggil 'Bu Ketua Kelas'…?"

Kazemaru kayang di tempat.

"_Duh… sebetulnya yang bloon itu gue atau dia, sih…?!"_

…Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah bunyi dari _Catatan Hati Seorang Paketu_ yang sudah berusaha dengan baik untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas untuk mengayomi teman sekelasnya dari kesusahan—

* * *

Kazemaru bersorak gila dalam hati ketika akhirnya ia bisa pulang dan terbebas dari kegiatannya sebagai _romusha _cabutan di rumah Gouenji. Ketika sedang mengenakan sepatunya, Kazemaru kembali menceramahi Gouenji dan mengancam jika ia akan mengadu pada Bu Hitomiko kalau selama ini Gouenji tidak masuk karena membolos, bukan karena sedang sakit ayan atau apa.

"Ingat ya! Membolos itu perbuatan tidak terpuji bagi seorang pelajar! Kita adalah para tunas bangsa yang suatu saat nanti akan membangun negeri ini! _Blablabla…_" Kultum Kazemaru kembali didengungkan.

"Ya, ya… " respon Gouenji, masuk telinga kuping kiri-keluar telinga kiri layaknya bola yang memantul di tiang gawang.

"…Kalau begitu kutunggu kehadiranmu di kelas besok, Gouenji-kun." Khotbah Kazemaru akhirnya selesai juga. Kabar gembira untuk Gouenji Shuuya. Kini ia sudah bisa bernapas lega.

Akan tetapi…

"Eng… _Aduh._ Tapi bagaimana, ya?"

Kalimat barusan sukses mengail perhatian sang ketua kelas.

"…Bagaimana apanya?"

"Uhm, begini. Sebetulnya _deadline _naskahnya itu besok siang, sebab sorenya aku sudah harus membawa naskahnya ke percetakan untuk segera dicetak…" Kazemaru mendengarkan dengan seksama, "Kalau aku sampai terlambat mencetaknya, maka aku tidak bisa menjual _doujinshi_ku di Comifest nanti." Tutur Gouenji curhat—entah curhat colongan, atau curhat yang disengaja namun dibuat supaya terdengar seperti curhat colongan. Entahlah. Namun yang jelas, hal ini merupakan sebuah pencapaian tersendiri bagi Kazemaru, sebab, pada akhirnya, Gouenji bisa bercerita panjang lebar padanya.

"…Comifest?" Kazemaru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Comifest." Sambung Gouenji. "_Combini Festival."_

Kazemaru menganga.

"Kau pasti bercanda,"

"Memang."

Kazemaru mengatup kembali kedua bibirnya.

"Jadi, kelihatannya aku harus terus bekerja keras mulai dari malam ini…"

…Eh?

Tas sekolah yang Kazemaru bawa merosot dari pundaknya.

"J-Jadi, naskah yang barusan kuwarnai itu masih belum selesai?"

"Begitulah," jawab Gouenji. "Yang tadi itu baru proses _beta_nya saja. Naskahnya masih belum selesai sebab masih harus diberi efek, _background_, _tone,_ dan teks." Penjelasan Gouenji otomatis membuat Kazemaru menganga kembali.

Gouenji merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oleh karena itu, Pak Ketua Kelas. Kumohon, tolong beri aku jatah untuk libur satu hari lagi…"

Darah tinggi Kazemaru kumat. "Jatah libur dari Hongkong! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu…! Sebagai seorang ketua kelas, aku harus—"

"…Mengayomi teman sekelasnya dari kesusahan, bukan?"

(Ugh.)

Pernyataan Gouenji barusan telak membuat Kazemaru bungkam.

"Ku mohon. Untuk sekali ini saja… Biarkan aku untuk menyelesaikan naskah _doujinshi_ku tepat waktu." Gouenji sungguh-sungguh memohon pada sang ketua kelas sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sebanyak 90 derajat di hadapan Kazemaru.

Ugh…

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan membolos sekolah lagi."

Ugh…

"Aku akan rajin melaksanakan piket."

Ugh…

"Aku akan selalu datang pagi ke kelas."

…

Kazemaru akhirnya menyerah juga.

"_Haah_, baiklah, baiklah…! Tapi kalau kau sampai tidak menepati kata-katamu barusan, aku tak akan segan-segan membocorkan semuanya pada Bu Hitomiko," Kazemaru kembali mengancam.

Tanpa Kazemaru duga, Gouenji menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan penuh rasa hormat dan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih! Pak Ketua Kelas!"

"B-berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu!"

"Ah, maafkan aku, Bu Ketua Kelas!"

Kazemaru meradang.

"_APALAGI DENGAN PANGGILAN NISTA MACAM ITU…! BEGINI-BEGINI AKU JUGA LELAKI TULEN, TAHU…! JANGAN INJAK-INJAK KEJANTANANKU, DONG..!"_ mencak Kazemaru lelah.

Gouenji buru-buru meminta maaf pada Kazemaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau menyelesaikan semua naskahnya?" Tanya Kazemaru sambil melipat kedua lengannya ke depan dada, "Apa kau akan bergadang mengerjakan semuanya sendirian?"

"Uhm, sebetulnya tidak sendiri juga, sih. Anggota _circle_ku yang lainnya akan menginap malam ini untuk membantu menyelesaikan semuanya.."

"Oh, begitu…." Kazemaru meanggut-anggut. "Jadi, anggota _circle_—eh; _kau punya teman, Gouenji-kun?"_ Tanya Kazemaru merasa takjub.

"…Tidak sopan," bisik Gouenji ngambek. "Tentu saja aku punya."

"_Hee…"_ untuk kesekian kalinya, Kazemaru kembali dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan Gouenji. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa nama _circle_mu?"

"Bawang Merah Bawang Putih."

Kazemaru _keselek_.

"B-bawang Merah Bawang Putih?"

"Aa."

"Serius?"

"Dua rius, malah."

Kazemaru merasa semakin pening.

"…Siapa yang menamainya?"

"Yuuka."

"_Yuuka?_ Siapa?"

"Dia adikku."

"Adikmu? Kau punya adik?"

"Ya. Aku punya seorang adik perempuan yang sangat manis. Ia sangat pintar dan pandai menggambar. Ia juga anak yang baik dan senang membantu orang lain. Warna kesukaannya adalah _pink_. Es krim adalah makanan yang paling ia gemari. Acara TV favoritnya adalah Youkai Watch. Karakter anime yang paling disukainya adalah Jibanyan."

Mulut Kazemaru kembali jebol. Ia belum pernah melihat Gouenji yang seperti ini.

"Uhm, Gouenji-kun."

"Tanaman favoritnya adalah pohon sakura. Hewan favoritnya adalah kucing, kelinci, lalu an_jin_—"

"Gouenji-kun!"

"Ya?"

"K-kalau temanmu itu?"

"Hm?" Alis zig-zag Gouenji terangkat.

"Siapa nama temanmu?"

"Namanya Hiroto. Tapi aku biasa memanggilnya Hirotong."

Kali ini Kazemaru terbatuk-batuk dengan keras.

"Hiro…_tong_?" ujar Kazemaru serak.

"….Iya, _uhm…_ Pak Ketua Kelas, suaramu terdegar serak. Apa kau sakit…?" Tanya Gouenji khawatir.

"…_.Ini semua gara-gara kamu, dodol…!"_ Kazemaru menangis dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya Pak Ketua Kelas segera pulang dan beristirahat…." saran Gouenji kemudian. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan Pak Ketua Kelas hari ini, lain kali aku pasti akan membalasnya,"

"Ahaha, tidak perlu, kok…" Kazemaru yang ternyata lemah akan sanjungan ini menggusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya. "Erhm, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Gouenji-kun."

"Aa, sampai jumpa. Hati-hati di jalan…" Gouenji melambaikan tangannya pada punggung Kazemaru yang kemudian menghilang di balik daun pintu.

.

.

.

"Hm, sekarang tinggal menunggu Hirotong datang…"

* * *

Ketika Kazemaru sedang berjalan pulang sembari menerka-nerka siapa sosok yang Gouenji panggil dengan sebutan "Hirotong", secara tidak disengaja pundaknya menubruk pundak seseorang yang sedang menenteng plastik sehingga barang bawaan orang tersebut jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah, maafkan ak—"

"—Duh, kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong! Pakai mata, nggak, sih?!"

Merasa jika orang tersebut meminta untuk dilabrak; Kazemaru menaikkan volume suaranya sebanyak beberapa desibel.

"HEH! ITU MULUT APA ASBAK? KOK NGOMONGNYA ENAK BANGET?"

"YA SUKA-SUKA GUE, LAH! MULUT MULUT GUE INI!"

"IDIH, MULUTNYA PASTI DARI ASPAL, YA? PANTESAN AJA KASAR AMAT."

"DARIPADA ELO; BISANYA CUMA KOMEN DOANG_….KAYA FACEBOOK!"_

Keduanya tampak tidak mau saling mengalah dan terus melempar hardikan sengit pada lawannya.

"_ITU RAMBUT APA RUMPUT LAUT? KOK WARNANYA SAMA?"_

"_LAH, DARIPADA PUNYA SITU! KAYA LAMPU MERAH!"_

"Hirotong, Pak Ketua Kelas, kalian berdua sedang apa?"

"_LOE NGGA BISA LIAT, APA? GUE LAGI NYECER RUMPUT LAUT JEJADIAN INI GARA-GARA DIA UDAH SEENAK AJA NABRAK GUE!"_

"_LAH, GUE KAN GA SENGAJA! LAGIAN GUE JUGA UDAH LANGSUNG MINTA MAAF KELES!"_

"_TAPI LIAT DONG, BELANJAAN GUE JADI BERANTAKAN KAYA GINI… AH!"_

"_IDIH, LEBAY AMAT SIH JADI ORANG! BIASA AJA DONG!"_

Keributan di antara keduanya justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Mau tidak mau, Gouenji harus mengambil inisiatif secepatnya sebelum satpam kompleks setempat mengamankan mereka berdua.

"…Hei, Hirotong, Pak Ketua Kelas,"

"_APA?!"_ bentak keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Daripada bertengkar seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kalian adu suit saja?"

…Hah?

"Yang kalah harus meminta maaf duluan kepada yang menang, jadi—"

"—Wah, boleh juga, tuh!"

"Yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang, bagaimana?"

"Setuju. Dengan begini, masalah kita akan lebih cepat selesai."

Gouenji mencelos. "…Lho?"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi…! Ayo kita mulai sekarang juga!"

"Huh, siapa takut?"

Baik Kazemaru maupun Hiroto sama-sama menyeringai penuh percaya diri.

"Satu,"

"Dua…"

"Tiga!"

"_HEAH!"_

Dan hasilnya adalah:

Kazemaru mengeluarkan batu.

Hiroto mengeluarkan batu.

Gouenji mengeluarkan kertas.

"…Aku yang menang," gumam Gouenji kalem.

Kazemaru dan Hiroto sama-sama melotot.

"Eh, tapi kan—"

"Yang _kalah_ harus menuruti perintah yang _menang_, bukan?"

"M, memang, tapi itu kan berlaku untuk kami berdua sa—"

"—_Tapi barusan kalian tidak berkata seperti itu, kan?_" potong Gouenji, "Kalian Cuma bilang, _'Yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang.'_ Tidak ada yang mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh ikut serta,"

Otomatis Kazemaru dan Hiroto sama-sama gondok. Yah, tapi lebih baik begini, sih. Daripada mereka harus kehilangan harga diri karena kalah suit dari lawan mereka.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Cepat katakan perintahmu, Shuuya." Ujar Hiroto setengah niat setengah tidak.

"Aku mau kalian berdua baikan dan membantuku menyelesaikan naskah _doujinshi_ku."

"Yang terakhir sih, oke." Cetus Hiroto. Tentu saja, Hiroto kan satu _circle_ dengan Gouenji, jadi wajar saja jika ia tidak merasa keberatan. "Tapi kalau yang pertama, aku _sangsi_, deh."

"Aku juga tidak keberatan untuk perintah yang kedua." Celetuk Kazemaru. "Tapi, untuk yang pertama, sepertinya itu mustahil."

Kazemaru dan Hiroto kembali saling memelototi satu sama lain. Gouenji Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bubar saja sekarang. Pak Ketua Kelas harus segera pulang karena ini sudah larut, sementara aku dah Hirotong juga harus buru-buru melanjutkan pekerjaan kami,"

Kazemaru memeletkan lidahnya pada Hiroto, yang kemudian dibalas dengan jari tengah oleh Hiroto.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu." Gouenji menarik kedua pundak Hiroto supaya ia berhenti mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Kazemaru dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju rumahnya. "Sampai jumpa besok lagi," sambungnya kemudian.

Kazemaru mendengus saat menyaksikan kepergian keduanya, hingga secara tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu yang fatal.

"…_EEEH, BERARTI BESOK AKU HARUS BOLOS JUGA, DONG?"_

* * *

**(Bersambung)**


End file.
